Monster (mission)
Get in the monster truck. Get to the first check-point. }} Monster is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by government agent Mike Toreno from his ranch in Tierra Robada, San Andreas. Mission Carl is welcomed by a mysterious voice, who apparently knows a thing or two about his family. The voice says that Carl needs to impress him and let him see what Carl is made of. He instructs Carl to take a monster truck out for a drive. Carl talks to this person who instructs him what to specifically do. He also tells Carl about the monster truck, and how to handle it. After that small talk, Carl traverses Tierra Robada in the monster truck, passing through all thirty-five markers and returning back to the ranch in less than six and a half minutes. Carl is then rewarded with money depending on his time and position. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in the monster truck *Get to the first checkpoint *You need to get a time better than 6:30 Post mission phone call Carl Johnson: Who the fuck is this? Unknown Caller: Son, get back to the ranch and I'll explain everything. And I mean everything. Carl Johnson: Can't you just tell me now? I guess not. Reward The reward for completing the mission depends on the time position: $5000 for below 4 minutes 20 seconds, $4000 for below 5:00, $3000 for below 5:30, $2000 for below 6:00 and $1000 for below 6:30. The mission Highjack is unlocked. Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 65 - Monster (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 65 - Monster (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 65 - Monster (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia *Carl's lack of knowledge about Global Positioning Systems is because in 1992, GPS systems were largely confined to military usage. Although authorized for civilian usage in the 1980s, GPS systems did not become commonplace until the early-2000s. *The Monster Truck can be kept post-mission; it can be stored in the garage of the Fort Carson Safehouse which is purchasable prior to starting this mission. *Depending on Carl's finishing position, the man Carl meets at the end of the mission will say different things. If the player completes the course under 4:20, the man will say that "his boss was right" about Carl. If the player completes the course under 5:00, the man will say that Carl is "pretty good for a ghetto boy". If the player completes the course under 5:30, the man will say that Carl is "not bad" and that he is "semi-hard", most likely implying that the time Carl beat is his. If the player completes it under 6:00, the man will just say "luck". If the player completes under 6:30 the man will say "right at the skin of your teeth". Finally, if the player fails to complete under 6:30 (thus failing the mission), the man will say that Carl is "not the guy his boss is looking for" and mission failure message will say "You did not make it into the top five.". *The surnames appearing on the scoreboard at the end of this mission are surnames of five Rockstar programmers, which serves as an easter egg. These surnames are: Navigation }}pl:Potwór Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas